sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Moonstone (scheuenprinny)
Star Moonstone (specifically Facet-12C6V Cut-9OM) is a loyal member of Blue Diamond's court, who takes her duties of a Moonstone quite seriously when the time calls. However, after bearing witness to a harrowing event she instructed to keep her mouth shut with the threat of being shattered if she spoke out. She now struggles to keep the truth from the wanting public...and it's turning out to be more of a challenge from what she would like. Appearance She is a stout gem, not as tall as a Apatite but not as short as a Sapphire. She has poofy steel denim blue hair, dark blue eyes, button nose, and pale steel blue skin. Star Moonstone wears a double collared layered dress that is lower on her right leg but is higher on her left leg. The sleeves are made up of a material similar to what humans would call fishnets and end a few inches before her wrists start. On both of these sleeves are two small blue diamonds. Her layered sash is one singular article, but it adjusted just so to give the appearance that there are three. It sits just below her hips, and is tied into a bow on her right hip. Personality Star Moonstone is bubbling and outgoing, always acting cheerful or trying to be cheerful even in the darkest of times. She tends to look at things optimistically and will attempt to do the impossible to achieved the best outcome. Of course, this can land her in hot water quite quickly, and the faster events turn for the worst she can be seen struggling keeping up her demeanor. When all else fails Star caves in on herself, refusing to talk to anyone and sulk in silence. She hardly tells anyone else her problems, placing them above herself. She also tends to strike out on her own when she wants to solve her internal issues. There have been instances when Star has completely given up all hope for success, in this state her more negative side is apparent, and turns other's words around just to remain gloomy. Those that are friends with her have learned to be patient with her and know that this is only because she thinks she has failed as a gem and deserves nothing more than to be forgotten. Star becomes apologetic for her actions soon after she has gotten over her "doom-and-gloom" phase, asking for forgiveness but expects other gems to turn their noses up at her. She doesn't blame them either for acting such a despicable way, and accepts their decision and lets them get on with their life. But that doesn't stop yet another sinking feeling forming in her chest. As a pacifist, Star dislikes fighting and will try to find a much more peaceful solution. If it looks like blows are about to be traded, she will put herself between the two quibblers and again attempt to settle the dispute. She does have weapons to defend herself, but they are mostly for show as she does not know how to use them properly. As such, she is viewed as a coward by gems that can defend themselves and take pride in bullying her. Abilities Like all gems before her, Star Moonstone has no trouble shapeshifting, gravity shifting, reforming, and fusing. Although, the gravity shifting isn't very useful on moons, as the gravity there effects her more than any other planet. So, she can jump higher and fall slower than other gems, which is both a plus and a minus. It allows her to get a better lay of the land from her height advantage, but also leaves her open to attack in a battle situation. Star also doesn't use her shape shifting very often, as she does not see a need for it. So she cannot hold a shape shifted form for long, and will collapse if she pushes herself. Star Moonstone is a poor fighter, the entire Moonstone line was designed with the thought of them never entering the battlefield. She does have weapons in the emergency situation when she does have to defend herself, but cannot last long and is easy to poof. Unique Abilities * Aide: During the war, the abilities of Apatites, Aquamarines and Sapphires were called upon to give Homeworld the edge that they needed to plan their battles accordingly. Apatites could see into the past and use the information to make a better tomorrow, Aquamarines got a gut feeling when an event hotspot was about to or had happened, and Sapphires could see into the future. ** Calming Aura: When the going got tough, or a Apatite or a Sapphire became trapped in the horrors of their vision, Star could calm them down with a special aura to ground them back to reality so that they may share what they had seen. The aura itself could also ease tense soldiers as they marched into battle. ** Vision Boost: Along with calming Apatites and Sapphires, Star could also enhance the duration of the vision. This would allow more time to be seen into the past or future, and on occasion it revealed vital clues to be put to their advantage. ** Event Hotspot Boost: With Aquamarines, Star could use her ability to help them get a better sense of where the event hotspot was going to take place, and were more confident in determining if it was in the past or in the future. * '''Photokinesis: '''Like all other gems, Star Moonstone can make her gem glow. It's location, however, makes this ability not so useful. History It is revealed in "5750 Years" that Star Moonstone served in the Great War as an aide to Apatites, Aquamarines and Sapphires. She was later gifted a personal Onyx guard for her deeds. She successfully fled Earth before the Corrupting Light reached the planet, but their ship was damaged in their escape. The inhabitants retreated to their gems and sent out a distress beacon, hoping Homeworld would find them. In "Everything's Different" their ship is found, and the ship's crew and their passengers learn that they have been drifting in space for 2875 years. They are brought to Yellow Diamond's ship and were withheld from returning to Blue Diamond's for another 500 years. When Star and Onyx arrive back on Blue Diamond's ship in "Citrine", they are assigned to the appropriately named gem as their manager and are sent to the Gray Quarter. There, they are reunited with Apatite-5YU and Aquamarine, and they have been there ever since. Relationships The Apatite Twins Apatites Facet-7P8A Cut-4TR and Facet-7P8B Cut-5YU, also known as the Apatite Twins, these two were practically glued to the hip. Where one was, the other wasn't far behind. Star grew attached to them and became a older sister role model to them. The "older" twin, Facet-7P8B, was devastated when she learned that Aquamarine predicted and did nothing to stop Facet-7P8A's shattering. It was Star who brought Apatite back around and helped her come to terms with her death. Apatite tends to hang around Star, usually holding onto her arm as they walk. Star had to fight for special permission from Citrine so that Apatite could hold onto her, stating that it helped the seer keep her calm. Sapphire A former friend, Star helped Sapphire out mostly throughout the war when she had visions of the future. Their relationship was mostly built on their roles, but developed more as the war drew to a close. When they returned to Homeworld, the two were forced to go their separate ways as a new Moonstone was assigned to Sapphire and Star was sent to the Gray Quarter and they drifted apart. Star didn't hear from her again until she overheard that she was shattered for proclaiming false visions to White Diamond. Citrine The manager of Star Moonstone's quarter and one of the many representatives for Yellow Diamond on Blue Diamond's ship, Citrine is rash and obnoxious. Citrine abuses her title as manager to keep the gems below her in line through physical and mental force. When she doesn't get her way she throws a temper tantrum, flinging other gems this way and that with her oar-like weapon. Star has been a victim of more than one of her tantrums, and knows she is a favorite subject of her twisted games. She has asked for a transfer numerous times, but all of the requests had been intercepted by the higher ranking gem. Citrine constantly whines how the Blue Diamond gems lack "respect" and "reasoning" to the point it gets on everyone's nerves. In return, when they're certain she isn't within earshot, the gems under Citrine wish that someone would shatter her. Star dislikes these conversations, afraid that they'll get caught one day and then they'll all be in serious trouble. Pearl They don't interact very often, as Citrine keeps her personal Pearl glued to her hip nearly all the time. When they do interact, it's very brief and very quiet. Star wants to know Pearl better and help free her from her abusive relationship with Citrine. Aquamarine Aquamarine and Star Moonstone have always shared an uneasy friendship. Aquamarine had a habit of belittling Star during the war, even when she was just trying to help. She sees Aqua as a confused gem, who doesn't care about her role or others unless it involves her in one way or another. They can get along one day, the next Aqua will have her nose turned up at her. When they are being friendly with each other, Star helps Aquamarine get whatever's on her mind out, and she helps her come up with a solution. Onyx Onyx is Star Moonstone's personal guard, assigned to her at the end of the Great War for her accomplishments. Onyx is fiercely loyal to her, to the point where she took the blunt end of a war hammer and cracking her gem. Star Moonstone cares for her deeply, and tends to keep any and all forms of PDA either around close friends or in their hab suite. This is mostly in fear if they get caught, they will be broken. In "Never Apart", when Citrine assigned a new Onyx after she was poofed by a corrupted gem, Star neglected her duties and chose to sulk in her hab suite, cradling Onyx's gem and waiting patiently for her to reform. In "Where No Gem Has Gone Before", Onyx ignores Star's direct order to stay behind when she travels to meet The Smelter. Blue Agate Rebels/Crystal Gems Star Moonstone knows very little about the Crystal Gems, and what she has heard has either been through gossip or eavesdropping. It's safe to say she has a mutual, uneasy dislike for them, even though she never participated in the war. At one point she considered the idea of reasoning with the run-away Sapphire (rumor had it that she and the Ruby fled with joined the Rebellion) but ultimately gave up on it after Citrine stated "traitors will be traitors". Trivia * Star's fusion theme is Closer by The Chainsmokers. * Despite being much smaller than Onyx, Apatite, and Aquamarine, she is the eldest of the group by 250 years. * Sometimes she wishes that she had her gem placed somewhere else. * Although gems don't need to sleep, Star loves to retreat to her gem to rest and relax. ** She also does this when she wants to be left alone. * She is easily spooked, and will leap into the arms of any nearby gems. * She and Apatite-5YU have pun-offs. She always looses. * If Star ever went to Earth, her favorite food would be bagels with honey almond cream cheese. ** In fact, anything sweet would be fair game. Bitter and sour things are a big n-o no. * Does the name Rosanna Pansino ring a bell somewhere? If you guessed that she is a YouTuber, you'd be right! She runs the Nerdy Nummies channel. * Star's singing voice, Laura Shigihara, is known for composing the soundtrack to "Plants vs Zombies". She's also done work for "To the Moon", "High School Story", "Theme Park", "Super Meat Boy" (for the PS4/Vita), "World of Warcraft" and "Cosmic Star Heroine". Her YouTube channel may be found here. Gemology * Moonstone gems are a part of history and folklore. For centuries, people have incorporated the moonstone in decorative jewelry, talismans or sacred objects. * People from India to Rome believed that moonstone fell from the sky and associated it with the moon. * Over the years, healing properties, love spells and clairvoyance were connected with this gemstone. * Moonstone is a member of the orthoclase feldspar mineral family. It is a combination of potassium aluminum silicate. The stones have a crystal structure that shimmers when the light hits them. ** The shimmer effect is called adularescence. Moonstone jewelry is cut into a smooth cabochon shape to enhance the effect. * Moonstone is sometimes incorporated in healing therapy for the following health concerns: ** Reduces stress or anxiety ** Prevents epileptic seizures ** Cures digestive issues ** Rids the body of toxins ** Gets rid of a headache ** Prevents sunstroke ** Stops a nose bleed * Practiced for centuries, some people still use moonstone for medicinal purposes. * Metaphysical lore associates the moon with the gem. Moonstone is connected to water just as the moon affects the tide. The gem has water energy and an affinity with the astrological water signs. Some of the metaphysical lore includes: ** Balances yin and yang ** Connects 2nd and 6th Chakra and the pineal gland to balance emotions ** Stimulates intuition ** Encourages dreams and hope ** Helps a person embrace change without fear ** Moonstone worn with amethyst represents the sacred feminine in wiccan practices ** Rainbow moonstone provides calm, wisdom and psychic perception ** Peach moonstone improves self-image, confidence and sensuality ** Silver moonstone encourages harmony and peace * Moonstone is also used as a stand in for pearl, when pearl is not available. ** Moonstone is associated with the crown and third eye chakras, and sometimes with the heart chakra. Gemstone Gallery Moonstone-0.png|First concept (2014) StarMoonstone2016.jpg|Second concept (2016) Category:OCs Category:Feldspar Category:Orthoclase Category:Albite Category:The Gray Quarter